


Dragons Must Fly

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: A Dragonriders Duty, Poetry, thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: A repeat on an ever-present theme. Thread falls. Dragons rise.
Series: Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Kudos: 2





	Dragons Must Fly

Firestone flies

And dragons ride fall

Quicker through the turns

Pern's holds call

Dragons must fly

Or Pern will die

Writhing grey, threadscore burns

Till no life is left at all

Under untended skies


End file.
